It is known to apply an anti-lacerative layer of plastic material, such as polyurethane or polyester/polyvinyl butyral, to the inner surface of the inner glass layer of a conventional laminated vehicle windshield in order to reduce lacerations to the head of a seated, unrestrained vehicle occupant. Such lacerations can occur should the head of such occupant fracture the windshield and slide over the edges of the pieces of the fractured inner layer of glass during occupant movement subsequent to impact of the vehicle with an obstacle. The layer of plastic material reduces the contact of the head of the occupant with the edges of the pieces of the inner layer of glass.